The Almighty Mage
by ARIX EYES
Summary: salah satu sahabat Zeref...salah satu penyihir terkuat...salah satu orang terceroboh di dunia...dia...adalah...Naruto. akibat kecerobohan Naruto dimasa lalu membuat naruto kehilangan hampir seluruh sihirnya yang sudah diraihnya, kini dia harus kembali lagi mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. godlike later,lemon,lime,M material,more explain inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ari mau bilang apa yach? Ari nggak tahu lagi mau bilang apa ke reader.

'**Naruto The Almighty Mage****'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NarutoXFairy Tail**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate:M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre:Adventure,Humour,Romance,ETC…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair:NarutoX….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC,OC,OJ,Typo,GodLike!Naruto,Lime,Lemon,Mild.L,Sharingan!Naruto,Etc….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sihir jenis apakah yang paling kuat?sihir dari seorang Dragon Slayer?God Slayer? Take-Over? Atau sihir milik Zeref? Bila kalian tidak mengetahuinya baiklah akan aku beritahu sihir terkuat itu adalah sihir yang sudah dikuasai dengan mantap oleh sang penggunanya bahkan bila itu hanya sihir tingkat D sekalipun. Akan kuberitahu seorang penyihir yang sudah menguasai sihirnya, teman dari Zeref yang mampu membuat Zeref harus bertekuk lutut ketika merasakan tekanan tenaganya saja. Pemuda ini menggunakan sihir 'ruang dan waktu' yang membuat dirinya tidak dapat tersentuh oleh sebuah serangan yang bahkan bila serangan yang dipakai itu adalah sihir tingkat S.

Ketika Zeref menjadi gila karena kekuatan pemuda berumur 21 tahun ini mencoba untuk menghentikan temannya yang sudah gila karena kekuatan tersebut. Seharusnya mengalahkan Zeref yang masih jauh dibawanya adalah hal yang mudah tapi…..karena sifat cerobohnya yang susah untuk hilang membuat dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan Fatal yang membuat dia terkunci oleh sihirnya sendiri,hingga….

Sosok seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning mentari,tiga garis luka disetiap pipinya, tinggi yang rasional untuk orang yang seumur dengannya,mata biru lautan miliknya yang membuat setiap lawan jenis yang mencoba melihat matanya langsung tenggelam di lautan biru milik matanya. Baju atau jubah lengan panjang yang berwarna hitam, rambut kuning mentarinya tertutup oleh tudang hitam panjang yang membuat kesan seorang pembunuh dan juga seorang 'Men In Black',tapi sebenarnya pakaian dia pakai berbeda dengan yang ada dihatinya karena dihatinya adalah kebaikan,ketulusan, Pervert tingkat akut,dan juga pemalas

Di jubahnya tergantung sebuah pedang pendek atau tanto yang terbuat dari kuku seekor naga dan di tempa di neraka yang paling dalam yaitu perut naga,karena banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya jalan masuk neraka paling dalam tanpa harus mati adalah di perut naga yang masih hidup. Lalu dipinggangnya terdapat empat Handgun yang terbuat dari tulang naga dan dilapisi oleh kulit naga berwarna silver yang membuat Handgunnya makin indah dan juga berbahaya. Bagaimana Naruto memiliki begitu banyak alat yang terbuat dari Naga? Salahkan perang civil antara Naga dan juga teman Naruto, Igneel.

'sudah berapa hari aku tidur?' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya padahal tanpa disangka oleh Naruto bahwa karena kecerobohannya dia sudah tertidur lebih dari satu abad.

.

.

.

"apa maksudmu uangku sudah tidak berlaku lagi?!" Tanya Naruto sedikit emosi ke sang penjaga toko kue tersebut, setelah Naruto bangun dari tidur lamanya Naruto langsung kesebuah kota yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dan terdapat papan bertuliskan 'Magnolia'.

"tuan…..uang anda sudah tidak diterima lagi atau sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Uang anda mungkin masih dapat diterima sekitar 5 abad yang lalu karena sekarang sudah memakai mata uang seperti ini" ucap sang penjaga toko seraya memperlihatkan 'jewel' kearah Naruto yang masih cengo akibat hal tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari toko tersebut tanpa mendapat apa-apa, Naruto segera mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengan 'Earth Land' selama dia tidur dan hasil yang dia dapat di perpustakaan adalah dia telah tertidur lebih dari satu abad, dan semua hal itu cukup membuatnya stress dan merasa bersalah karena tidak menghentikan temannya tersebut. Dan cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan stress adalah dengan cara

**Mengintip perempuan mandi**

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

.

"Zeref hentikan kegilaan ini sekarang juga!" teriak Naruto kearah orang yang dituju tersebut, kota telah hancur,puing-puing bangunan ada dimana-mana, bau anyer yang pekat dapat tercium oleh indra, orang –orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban akan kegilaan orang yang dianggap Naruto sebagai temannya.

Seperti tidak merespon Naruto Zeref makin menggila seperti yang ditakuti oleh Naruto bahwa kekuatan telah mengkonsumsi temannya tersebut dan tidak ada cara lain selain mengalahkan Zeref menggunakan sihir yang diajarkan oleh sang ayah yang telah meninggal. Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi Naruto segera berlari kearah Zeref tanpa memedulikan lingkungan sekitar yang akan menjadi arena pertarungan antara dua 'Mage' kelas tinggi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto langsung menyerang Zeref dengan serangan fisik tanpa menggunakan sihir apapun, Zeref yang tidak ingin kalah pun balas memukul Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang sudah dialiri sihir yang mampu membuat siapa saja, sekecil apa, dan sebesar apa dapat mati seketika. Pukulan Zeref dan Naruto yang memiliki kecepatan secepat cahaya membuat pukulan demi pukulan yang dilepaskan antara kedua orang tersebut tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang, pukulan tangan kanan Zeref yang lebih unggul dari Naruto segera mengincar perut Naruto dan…..

**Tembus!**

Pukulan tangan kanan milik Zeref tadi yang seharusnya terkena diperut Naruto malah tembus dan tidak mengenai perut ingin lebih lama lagi Naruto segera melompat kebelakang dan menatap Zeref dengan intens, seluruh sihir Naruto disalurkan ke mata kanannya sehingga mata kanan miliknya berubah warna menjadi hitam dan memiliki motif shuriken mata tiga.

"maaf Zeref tapi kau kalah disini…" ucap Naruto seraya menatap mata Zeref dengan tatapan menusuk,makin lama menatap mata Zeref mata milik Naruto mengeluarkan dari sedikit demi sedikit dari ujung matanya.

"**YOKOSHIMA ME: KURUSHIMI NO MOMOTESE**"

Pupil mata Zeref seakan mengecil setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto, jatuh dan hanya dapat bertahan dengan tangan kanannya saja itulah yang sekarang sedang dialami Zeref,tidak ada lagi tawa gila yang keluar dari mulut Zeref karena sekarang sudah tergantikan oleh muka pucat,bibir bergetar, dan mata yang menunjukkan ketekutan berlebihan.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH….."** teriak Zeref seperti kesakitan yang sangat berlebihan untuk seorang manusia biasa, pupil mata Zeref yang tadi mengecil segera membesar seperti semula dan disusul oleh air mata yang jatuh dan tercampur sedikit darah, tidak sampai beberapa detik Zeref segera jatuh pingsan entah karena apa tapi yang jelas semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Naruto

Melihat Zeref yang sudah jatuh pingsan Naruto segera memegang mata kanannya seakan menahan rasa sakit yang keluar dari mata hitam dengan motif shuriken mata tiga tersebut, mata hitam Naruto segera berubah kembali menjadi mata normalnya yaitu biru laut. Melepas pegangan dari mata kanannya Naruto segera menghampiri Zeref yang sudah pingsan tersebut. Membuat sebuah 'Hand Seal' dengan pelan yang diikuti oleh suara yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan pelan tapi masih dapat didengar olehnya

"dengan segel yang akan aku pasang padamu mungkin dapat meredakan kegilaan mu itu Zeref…" ucap Naruto seraya menatap Zeref dangan mata yang mulai melembut dan keluar air mata yang deras. Masih melanjutkan 'Hand Seal' yang dari tadi dia lakukan dengan serius dan…..

"Hatchooo….." bersin Naruto seraya menutup hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan tangan yang sedari tadi membuat handseal.

"Upss…" ucap Naruto sebelum tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang didominasi oleh warna merah dan juga hitam, makin lama cahaya itu makin membesar dan menelan Naruto masuk sehingga meninggalkan Zeref yang masih pingsan itu sendiri.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Gelap,basah,sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang setelah mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, semua yang dia lakukan,ketika dia hampir menang, dan kesalahan yang dia perbuat, penyesalan…itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang,penyesalan akan kesalahan yang dia perbuat kini dia tidak tahu lagi harus apa terlebih lagi uang yang dia miliki sudah berlaku lagi sekarang.

Goa itulah yang bisa dikatakan untuk tempat yang sekarang sedang didiami oleh Naruto sekarang, tenaga dalamnya entah kenapa tidak seperti dulu lagi, tenaga dalamnya bahkan tidak dapat menyamai tenaga saat dia sedang tidur dan itu membuat frustasi. Semua tenaga yang sudah dia latih dari umur tiga ytahun hingga kini sekarang sudah hilang. Entah kenapa Naruto seperti ingin memukul sesuatu sekarang juga untuk melampiaskan segala rasa frustasinya tapi kini dia harus berkonsentrasi untuk mendapatkan tenaganya yang dulu dan satu-satunya cara adalah memulai dari awal lagi.

Langkah awal untuk mendapatkan tenaganya lagi menurut Naruto adalah bermeditasi dengan tenang guna merasakan tenaga alam yang ada disekitarnya. Sayangnya bermeditasi adalah hal yang sulit untuk si kuning ini karena sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam dan tentu saja untuk merasakan tenaga alam yang sama seperti dulu adalah sekitar lima sampai enam bulan bermeditasi.

"INI TERLALU SULITT!"

**Two year later**

Sudah dua tahun sejak Naruto bermeditasi dan latihan, semua yang Naruto lakukan tampaknya tidak sia-sia karena kini Naruto sudah mendapat lima puluh persen tenaganya. Sekali lagi Naruto kembali kekota yang kini dia tahu adalah 'Magnolia'. Setelah seminggu berfikir cara mendapat uang dengan gampang kini Naruto telah memutuskan akan bergabung dengan sebuah Guild. Dan dia juga sudah memutuskan akan bergabung dengan Guild milik temannya 'Mavis si cerewet' itu julukannya yang diberikan oleh Naruto untuk temannya tersebut. Dan kalau Naruto tidak salah bahwa guild milik temannya itu adalah 'Fairy Tail' dan nama guild itu sungguh membuat Naruto bingung karena setahu Naruto bahwa 'Fairy' itu tidak ada ekornya, atau ada?

"FAIRY TAIL!, PERSIAPKAN SEBUAH TEMPAT UNTUK SANG HEBAT NARUTO NAMIKAZE! Ha..ha…ha…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yach tbc…..ari nggak mood untuk mengatakan apa-apa tapi yang penting para reader suka cerita ini karena kalo tidak ya..ari tinggal hapus jadi itu tergantung reader sendiri….

Dan juga jangan lupa untuk review, lalu mengenai fict ari yang lain? Nyantai aja cepat ato lambat akan ari umdate dan poll untuk pair di fict ini sekarang tersedia(emang makanan) di akkun ari.


	2. LONG TIME NO SEE ANIKI

Yo ari kembali mengapdate fict ini dan fict yang lain akan nyusul,special untuk (TLOUN) ari mendapat sedikit writeblock jadi itu akan hiatus sementara dan untuk total chaos muungkin akan update lebih lama dari fict lain karena membuat sebuah konflik lebih susah dibanding yang ari pikirkan

_**Chapter 1: long time no see and rebuild the guild**_

'_**there is no**____**advantage**____**in**____**war**__**, **__**there is only**____**a loss**_

.

.

.

"apa ini? sekelompok penyihir rendahan ingin mengalahkanku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek kepada lima orang yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Naruto dicegat oleh beberapa penyihir kelas rendah ditengah hutan ketika Naruto ingin ke Magnolia dan mencari guild temannya itu.

Kelima penyihir yang sedang mengelilingi Naruto pun menggeram ketika mendengar ejekan dari Naruto dan bersiap untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Kepercayaan diri akan banyaknya orang dan kemampuan sihir itulah yang membuat kelompok penyihir yang sedang mengelilingi Naruto percaya diri.

"hn….jangan banyak bicara cepat berikan semua uangmu sebelum kami membunuhmu!" ucap salah satu dari penyihir itu kepada Naruto yang masih menatap mereka dengan santai dan meremehkan

"kau pikir kau mampu mengalahkan aku? Aku bahkan tidak perlu bergerak dari tempatku berdiri untuk mengalahkan kalian semua" ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada sombong seraya membuat posisi siap bertarung melawan kelompok penyihir tersebut. Tangan kanan milik Naruto mulai terselubungi oleh aura hitam pekat yang dapat terdengar rintihan-rintihan orang yang seperti disiksa

Tidak beberapa lama seluruh aura hitam yang menutupi tangan kanan Naruto mulai berpindah dan membentuk sebuah bola hitam dengan aura mengerikan dan menyedihkan karena dari bola hitam tersebut dapat terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan seperti tadi tapi suara kali ini lebih menyayat dari pada yang tadi.

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian tapi karena aku ingin mencoba sihir baruku maka kalian harus menjadi kelinci percobaan dari sihir ini…" ucap Naruto seraya membuang bola hitam tersebut keudara dan segera bola itu segera memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan untuk beberapa detik sebelum cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang dan menyisakan Naruto sendirian

"siapa sangka '_**Sakushu: Kūkan to jikan no mahō**_' dapat membuat mereka langsung tertarik ke dimensi lain dan kemungkinan besar mati, Sungguh sihir yang hebat." Ucap Naruto bangga kepada diri sendiri seraya meneruskan jalannya yang tadi sempat terhambat oleh beberapa '_kelinci percobaan_'.

'tes'

'tes'

'tes'

Rintik-rintik air perlahan mulai turun dari langit mengguyur bumi dengan perlahan, tidak menghiraukan hujan yang mulai turun Naruto tetap saja berjalan menembus air hujan, ajaibnya tidak satupun air hujan mengenai Naruto karena setiap ada air hujan yang ingin mengenai Naruto selalu saja air hujan itu menembus tubuh Naruto seperti tidak ada apa-apa disana.

'hmmm….. hujan lagi?hujan membuatku malas berjalan karena akan membuat sepatuku kotor jadi sebaiknya aku menggunakan ''_**Gēto sunpō: Kūkan to jikan no mahō**_'' untuk segera sampai kekota' batin Naruto seraya membuat Hand Seal panjang dan rumit dalam kecepatan yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Tidak berselang lama sebuah lubang berwarna hitam mulai muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan perlahan dan segera membentuk sebuah pintu besar atau gerbang yang di atasnya memiliki tulisan '_**Gēto sunpō**_'. Gerbang tersebut pelahan-lahan mulai terbuka dan menampilkan isi dalam yaitu putih total, tidak ingin berlama-lama Naruto segera memasuki gerbang tersebut dan secepat cahaya gerbang itu menghilang tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun.

.

.

.

Bingung,pusing,dan sebagainya. Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Naruto setelah menggunakan sihir perpindahannya, seharusnya kini Naruto sudah ada di kota Magnolia tapi yang didapatinya malah jauh berbeda karena saat ini Naruto malah ada disebuah kastil tua yang kelihatannya sudah mau roboh, penerangan dikastil tua tersebut hanyalah sinar mentari yang masuk melewati lubang-lubang dinding. Naruto melihat sekitar untuk melihat isi kastil tua tersebut, gaya kastil tua tersebut adalah gaya klasik dari sebuah rumah kaya, dindingnya yang hanya terbuat dari batu bata berwarna abu-abu dan disusun tinggi-tinggi sehingga membuat semidekian rupa. Langit-langit kastil tersebut juga hanya terbuat dari kayu yang sepertinya sudah sangat lapuk dan di beberapa bagian terdapat lubang-lubang mulai dari besar hingga kecil.

Lantai-lantai kastil tersebut juga ada yang sudah retak dan sangat berdebu, di dinding bagian kanan kastil tersebut ada lukisan besar atau lebih tepatnya raksasa yang melukiskan seorang pria yang memiliki struktur wajah seorang yang tegas,dan memiliki jenggot dan kumis yang tersambung membuat kesan tegas dan bijak. Mata pria yang ada dilukisan tersebut berwarna merah dan memiliki titik kecil berwarna hitam ditengah-tengah mata tersebut.

Rambut,kumis,jenggot yang berwarna pirang dan putih yang tercampur menjadi satu menambahkan kesan tua untuk pria tersebut. di bagian bawah mata pria yang ada dilukisan itu juga ada sedikit kantung mata yang membuat Naruto tahu kalau pria itu dilukis terlalu lama yang membuatnya mengantuk.

"i-ini tidak mungkin,ini tidak mungkin…." Ucap Naruto shock ketika sadar siapa yang ada dilukisan tersebut,salah satu yang paling dia hormati,salah satu yang memiliki sihir yang membuatnya hidup lebih lama dari manusia normal lainnya, air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata Naruto, bola mata berwarna biru samudera Naruto melembut ketika menyadari hal itu, memegang tangannya untuk menahan tangis yang akan dikeluarkannya. Sambil menahan tangis Naruto bergerak kearah lukisan tersebut dan memegang lukisan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk akibat lukisan tua tersebut.

"setelah sekian lama….."

"aku…."

"akhirnya kembali….."

"Tou-san…."

Ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan tangannya dari lukisan raksasa tersebut dan mulai berjalan menelusuri kastil tua tersebut untuk mengenang memory lama miliknya yang sempat hilang dari dirinya. Menulusuri satu persatu kamar dan lorong yang ada di kastil tua tersebut setiap kali Naruto melihat lorong dan kamar yang ada saat itu juga sebuah potongan-potongan ingatan mulai kembali muncul keotak Naruto, setiap kali potongan-potongan ingatan yang muncul membuat Naruto tersenyum bahagia karena masih dapat merasakan rasa bahagianya selain mengintip wanita mandi.

Jalan dan terus mengeksplorasi kastil tua tersebut hingga Naruto berhenti di aula besar yang didepannya terdapat lambang yang Naruto tahu, merasakan aura kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya membuat Naruto berbalik kebelakang sekilas sebelum kembali menghadap lambang tersebut

"Mati….."

"bukanlah hal….."

"yang dapat….."

"dicurangi aniki" ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa karena di 'aula itu tidak karena di kastil' ini hanya ada dia seorang tapi pernyataan itu tidak bertahan lama karena perlahan-lahan sebuah sosok transparan muncul dibelakang Naruto tidak jauh, rambut hitam panjang, muka yang gagah dan memakai kimono berwarna hitam yang dibelakangnya memiliki lambang yang serupa dengan lambang yang ada di dinding

"mencurangi kematian apanya, aku hanya arwah sedangkan kau? Kau masih manusia dan bahkan tidak bertambah tua, mukamu masih sama dengan saat kau meninggalkan kastil ini" ucap arwah tersebut sambil berjalan kesamping Naruto yang masih menatap lambang yang ada didinding tersebut.

"curangi kematian, itulah triknya ya kan aniki? Itulah yang selalu diajarkan kepada kita"

"ya kau benar Naruto, itulah prinsip kita tapi banyak dari keluarga kita yang salah mengartikan hal tersebut…."

"arti sesungguhnya dari kalimat itu sebenarnya bukanlah mencurangi kematian apalagi mencurangi shinnigami-sama"

"arti sesungguhnya adalah…."

Kini tatapan Naruto tertuju kepada arwah yang ada disampingnya, selama puluhan tahun Naruto selalu mencari makna dari hal tersebut tapi nihil karena hal itu dia tidak mengerti dari dulu sampai sekarang, menunggu kaliamat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh sang 'aniki'

"arti sesungguhnya adalah…."

"aku sendiri tidak tahu" ucap sang 'aniki' yang langsung membuat Naruto sweetdrop atas jawaban hal tadi

"BAKA ANIKI!" teriak Naruto sekeras-kerasnya di telinga sang arwah tersebut

"kau bilang sesuatu dik?" Tanya sang arwah kakak innocent yang langsung membuat Naruto mendapat perempatan di dahinya

"jadi apa rahasianya dik?"

"rahasia apa baka aniki?"

"rahasia hidup abadi atau kekal seperti dirimu, apakah karena sihir ruang dan waktumu?" Tanya sang arwah kakak berambut hitam tersebut kepada Naruto

"tidak ada rahasia atau sihir seperti itu aniki,semua yang kau lihat ini sebenarnya terjadi akibat sebuah kesalahan yang aku perbuat…."

"dan kalau boleh aniki tahu kesalahan apa itu Naruto?"ucap sang arwah lagi kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto berdesah sebelum menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada masa lalu, yang membuat sang arwah ketawa sebesar-besarnya sehingga dengan kecepatan super langsung menendang sang aniki diperut dan seperti hal yang tidak diinginkan tendangan Naruto menembus tubuh sang aniki, dan seperti hukum alam yang membuat manusia tidak bisa terbang tanpa bantuan begitu juga dengan hokum milik Shinnigami yang menyatakan manusia tidak bisa memegang mahluk gaib atau arwah

"_Zusan'na kihon-tekina shimai_"

"aku bukan adik ceroboh baka aniki" ucap Naruto

"jadi kini kau ingin bergabung dengan guild temanmu?" ucap sang arwah sedih karena bagai manapun juga bila sang adik pergi dan bergabung dengan guild temannya itu berarti saat ini adalah perpisahan.

"se…"

"memang aku ingin melakukan itu, tapi setelah aku pikirkan kembali aku mendapat ide yang lebih baik lagi aniki"

"dan ide apakah itu Naruto?" Tanya sang arwah penasaran kepada Naruto

"kini aku ingin membangun kembali guild keluarga kita yang telah runtuh aniki" ucap Naruto sambil menyengir lebar dan sang arwah tersenyum bahagia mendapati sang adik ingin melanjutkan guild turun temurun keluarga mereka

"dan kastil ini akan menjadi tempatnya" kata Naruto sambil melihat sang arwah anikinya

"kau sudah tahu lambang apa yang akan kau pakai dik?"

"ya aku sudah tahu karena lambang yang akan kita pakai adalah itu ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk lambang raksasa yang dari tadi dia lihat

"lambang keluarga kita ya? Pilihan yang tepat dik tapi pertama-tama kau harus mencari anggota dan juga mendaftarkan guild mu kembali" ucap sang arwah panjang lebar yang membuat Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk

"mulai saat ini aku dan aniki akan menjadi anggota dari guild ini dan….."

"akan membuat guild kita kembali bersinar" sambung sang aniki seperti dapat mengetahui isi kepala sang adiknya

"tidak ada kegelapan yang mampu menghadapi kita, tidak ada kejahatan yang mampu manghancurkan kita, dan tidak ada yang mampu menghasut kita, karena kita adalah …."

"_**HIKARI NO KETTEI**_"

.

.

.

Kini sudah dua tahun semenjak '_**Hikari No Kettei**_' muncul, nama mereka perlahan-lahan mulai tersebar luas keseluruh pelosok negeri terutama untuk 'dark guild' karena biasanya '_**Hikari No Kettei**_' memburu hampir semua 'dark guild' yang ada dinegeri, banyak 'dark guild' yang takut akan '_**Hikari No Kettei**_'. Guild milik Naruto pun mulai mempunyai beberapa anggota seperti, Yahiko,Nagato,Konan. Mereka bertiga adalah tiga remaja yang tidak memiliki orang tua ataupun keluarga dan mereka bertiga juga mempunya jenis sihir yang bagus seperti nagato yang mempunyai sihir angin dan air, Yahiko mempunyai sihir dragon slayer air, dan konan yang paling unik yaitu sihir kertas yang sampai sekarang Naruto tidak mengerti jenis sihir tersebut

Dan mengenai kakak Naruto yang arwah itu? Anehnya si arwah keluyuran itu malah menampakkan dirinya di area guild, awalnya beberapa anggota ketakutan ketika melihat si arwah itu tapi lama kelamaan mereka mulai terbiasa sama si arwah keluyuran itu.

Kini semua anggota guild Naruto sedang berkumpul untuk mendengar misi khusus mingguan yaitu beberapa tim atau anggota dikirim untuk menghancurkan salah satu 'dark guild'

"yak minggu ini yang terpilih untuk menghacurkan 'dark guild' adalah….." semua anggota mulai bersemangat untuk minggu ini dan beberapa ketakutan

"AKU!"

"BUKAN KAU BAKA ANIKI!" teriak Naruto kepada sang arwah keluyuran itu

"Yahiko…"

"YAAIII!" teriak Yahiko gembira karena dia yang dipiih minggu ini

"Lee!..."

"AKAN AKU KOBARKAN MASA MUDA DI PARA DARK GUILD!" teriak lee '45'

'kasihan para dark guild' batin seluruh orang yang ada di aula plus sang arwah

"dan yang terakhir adalah….."

"Kisame"

"akann aku tenggelamkan 'Dark guild' ke samudera, gya….ha..ha…ha.." ucap Kisame dengan gaya psychopathnya yang diiringi tawa gila

'kasihan'

'ini akan membuat guildku mendapat keluhan kerusakan' batin Naruto sedih karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat tagihan yang sangat banyak

"dan kalian akan memburu….."

.

.

.

"Naruto…..Naruto…" ucap seseorang berambut hitam pekat

"naruto aku akan menunggumu disini"

.

.

.

"dan kau mau ke mana Naruto?" Tanya sang arwah kepada Naruto yang malam-malam menyelinap keluar dari guild

"a-aku mau ke meeting sesama ketua guild" ucap Naruto keringat dingin seraya kabur dan keluar dari guild terburu-buru

"dasar pervert" ucap si arwah seraya menghilang.

.

.

.

'guild kita sudah semakin besar dan kuat,tinggal tunggu waktu sebelum '_**Hikkari No Kettei**_' menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang lainnya dan besok ada pertemuan antara ketua guild? Itu menyusahkan apa lagi ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku pasti mereka akan terkejut bila melihat ketua guild '_**Hikkari No Kettei**_' masih muda seperti aku' batin Naruto sambil memegang dagunya berfikir, memang benar '_**Hikkari No Kettei**_' sudah menjadi guild resmi selama dua tahun tapi Naruto tidak pernah mengikuti pertemuan apapun karena terlalu merepotkan tapi karena minggu ini Naruto tidak ada kerjaan**(seperti biasa)** maka Naruto datang saja toh tidak ada salahnya

'tapi….. mengirim tiga anggota pembuat onar, Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Aku takut mereka berlebihan dan menghancurkan satu kota, semoga mereka bisa menahan diri' batin Naruto lagi mengingat yang dia kirim minggu ini adalah '**top 5 pembuat onar**' salah satunya adalah Kisame, manusia ikan yang ada gila karena tingkahnya yang sering berbicara dengan pedangnya, setiap kali manusia ikan itu melakukan misi pasti saja ada keluhan dari masyarakat dan pemerintah seperti menggelamkan setengah kota maupun seluruh kota, menakuti anak-anak dengan wajah yang jeleknya, dan mencuri ikan dipasar.

Lalu ada Lee yang selalu semangat yang tidak terkendali, bisa dibilang Lee adalah penyihir tingkat A karena kekuatan dan kecepatan miliknya, sayangnya Lee sangat tidak dapat diandalkan kalau sedang misi karena dia selalu yaa….begitulah dengan teriakan semangatnya

Yang terkhit adalah Yahiko sang 'Dragon Slayer' yang setia kawan dan ceroboh tingkat fatal seperti Naruto, hampir seluruh kepribadian Yahiko sama dengan Naruto seperti ceroboh tingkat fatal, pervert tingkat akut, dan tidak ukur-ukur ketika menyerang. Pernah suatu kali Naruto mendapat surat akibat kerusakan 'Nah bukan' tapi kehancuran yang disebabkan olehnya yaitu seperti menenggelamkan tiga kota selama dua minggu karena dia tidak dikasih makan, lalu menyebarkan novel porno di kalangan anak-anak tapi bagian ini adalah yang Naruto setuju dengan alasan anak-anak sudah harus bisa merasakan keindahan dunia, dan hal-hal lainnya yang tidak ingin dipikirkan oleh Naruto

Dan selama dua tahun ini juga Naruto sempat tertarik dengan seorang wanita yang yah….sexy tapi itu sudah dua tahun mungkin saat ini wanita itu sudah tambah sexy,mati, atau apapun itu yang jelas Naruto tidak ingin ambil pusing, tapi hampir setiam malam dia bermimpi perempuan itu '**SELALU**'

'belum ada tanda-tanda dari Zeref sejauh ini dan ini membuatku FRUSTASI!, tenangkan dirimu Naruto,tenangkan dirimu' pikir Naruto karena selama dua tahun ini juga Naruto mencari informasi,mencari jejak,dan lain-lain terlebih lagi mencari temannya itu yang sudah gila akan kekuatan dan darimana Naruto tahu Zeref tidak mati? Itu karena Naruto tahu bila ada orang yang menggunakan sihir kegelapan seperti itu maka orang itu akan hidup abadi 'setidaknya'.

"**GRRRRR**"

Mendengar bunyi monster yang sudah familiar bagi seluruh anggota 'Hikkari No Kettei' membuat Naruto terhenti dan melihat sekitar untuk mencari targetnya, tidak beberapa lama sang target akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya. Badan besar dan kepala jelek yang memiliki tanduk kecil yang tersusun 'tidak rapi' hingga di badan bagian bawah yaitu 'PANTAT'

Gigi taring bagian bawah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat terlalu besar dari pada mulutnya yang bau. Memegang sebuah batang kayu raksasa yang sedikit didominasikan dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat dan bau yang 'wow' bagi orang yang belum pernah melihatnya, matanya yang berwarna kuning terang dengan tatapan tajam miliknya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan ketakutan setenganh mati atau langsung mati

Tidak tunggu lama monster tersebut langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto dengan mengayunkan kayu yang sedari tadi dia pegang dengan erat, dengan cepat Naruto segera melompat keudara untuk menghindari pukulan tadi, dengan kecepat yang cepat naruto segera membuat 'Hand Seal' dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah monster yang masih ada dibawah

"_**Mahō ryūshi: Chiyari no ryūshi**_"

Teriak Naruto dengan kencang yang langsung membuat sang monster menghadap keatas dan melihat tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan langsun membentuk seribu tombak cahaya yang langsung menerjang sang monster dengan cepat

**BOMMMMM…..**

Bunyi ledakan dari serangan tersebut dan membuat debu yang sangat banyak di daerah sekitar yang terkena serangan tadi. Kini Naruto sudah turun dan mendarat ditanah dengan mulus dan dengan gaya yang menunjukkan'aku bosan, apa tidak ada lagi?'

"**GHHUUAAAAAA**"

Baru saja Naruto ingin pergi dari tempat itu langsung terhenti karena mendengar suara teriakan yang lebih besar dari sang monster yang masih tertutup debu dan kali ini sepertinya Naruto harus mengalahkannya dengan cepat sebelum dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan daerah sekitar karena kini sang monster telah berevolusi menjadi '_**BEHEMOTH:**____**jättiläinen**_' yang bisa mengalahkan penyihir tingkat A dengan gampang dan bahkan bila penyihir yang memiliki tingkat S saja akan sulit untuk mengalahkannya

"cih…dia berubah" ucap Naruto sambil menghadap sang monster kali ini sudah dua kali lebih besar dari yang tadi dan memilik empat mata berwarna merah darah, gigi-gigi yang sekarang sudah menjadi tambah besar dan mengerikan yang sepertinya dapat mengoyak besi apapun dengan gampang. Tangannya juga makin besar dan terlapisi oleh warna hitam yang diyakini Naruto itu adalah besi

"aku ingin pergi jadi aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan cepat dan menyakitkan" ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan kanannya dan mengangkat dengan tinggi sambil mengucakan bahasa kuno yang tidak bisa dipahami author(**bilang aja malas nulis**). Tangan kanan Naruto yang makin berwarna merah dan sangat terang tapi bila seorang penyihir yang berpengalaman pasti dapat merasakan daya penghancur yang sangat kuat dari tangan anan Naruto

"_**Shi no buki: Hanketsu no ken**_"

Ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang sudah berwarna merah pekat ke sang monster yang masih berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Dari tangan Naruto keluar sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dan sedikit warna merah darah pedang tersebut berbentuk katana yang memiliki gagangber warna putih yang dibalut oleh kain, dan dari pedang tersebut dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara orang kesakitan akibat disiksa.

Dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cepat Naruto segera berlari kearah sang '_**Behamoth:**__** jättiläinen**_' dan menebaskan pedang hitam darahnya kearah sang behemoth yang langsung di tangkis oleh sang behemoth dengan tangan kiri yang terbaluti besi berwarna hitam melihat sang behemoth menangkis serangan pedangnya Naruto hanya menyeringai dan masih memegang katana hitam nya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri dibuka lebar dan langsung berwarna putih dan berteriak

"_**Mahō ryūshi: Chiyari no ryūshi**_"

BOOMMMM...

Sang Behemoth terlempar jauh akibat serangan dadakan milik Naruto yang berupa seribu tombak cahaya, walaupun tidak sekuat tadi karena hanya mengggunakan satu tangan tetap saja membuat sang behemoth terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi

"ada apa?apa sakit?"

"GRRAAAAAA"

Sang behemoth yang selesai berteriak langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto dengan tangan kanan dan kiri yang sudah diposisikan untuk menyerang dengan kuat dan bila terkena pasti membuat orang yang kena pasti MATI setidaknya tidak dapat bergerak selama beberapa bulan dan Naruto pernah kena serangan tersebut dulu sebelum dia hebat.

CLASSSHHHH...

Bunyi pedang katana berwarna hitam tadi bertemu dengan kedua tangan behemoth lagi, menyeringai itulah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto ketika mendapati sang behemoth lebih memperhatikan serangannya dari pada pertahan membuat Naruto melihat celah dan langsung menendang sang behemoth dengan kuat menggunkan lutut yang membuat sang behemoth melayang keudara, tidak ingin membuang kesempatan Naruto segera menancapkan pedangnya ketanah dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya kesang behemoth yang masih terbang tinggi

" _**Mahō ryūshi: Chiyari no ryūshi**_"

Teriak Naruto lagi sambil menembakkan seribu tombak cahaya dengan kekuatan maksimal yang langsung menghantam sang behemoth di bagian tubuh yang terbuka dan membuat sang behemoth kesakitan dan makin terlempar tinggi, dengan cepat Naruto segera mencabut pedangnya yang ada di tanah dan langsung menghiang seperti terhisap oleh sesuatu dan langsung muncul di belakang behemoth yang masih terbang, dengan kuat Naruto menghantap tubuh bagian belakang behemoth dengan pedangnya yang membuat sang behemoth kesakitan, tidak sampai disitu saja Naruto langsung memegang punggung behemoth dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan langsung berwarna hitam

" _**Kyūnyū**_"

Sang behemoth tiba-tiba menghilang terhisap oleh sesuatu yang menyisakan Naruto sendirian diudara, tidak sampai disitu naruto membuat 'Hand Seal' 'Macan' dan berteriak

"_**Mieru**_"

Sang behemoth langsung muncul beberapa meter dari Naruto, tidak ingin berlama-lama Naruto kembali membuat 'Hand Seal' yang berbeda yaitu 'Naga' dan kembali berteriak

"_**Bakuhatsu suru!**_"

_**BUMMMMMMM…..**_

_**TBC**_

**Jadi bagaimana? Apakah seru?nggak?pasaran? dan bagaimana adegan fightnya melawan sang behemoth?**

**Dan mengenai guild sebenarnya ari ingin masukin Naruto di fairy tail tapi tiba-taiba ari pikir kalau masukin Naruto di fairy tail udah biasa jadi ari cari ide lain dan ini lah yang ari dapat**

**Dan lalu chapter selanjutnya mungkin fightnya nggak akan seperti ini mungkin akan lebih sedikit, para reader pasti tahukan guild apa yang akan diburu oleh Naruto**

**Karena ada readaer yang minta tunjuki profil Naruto dan yang lain jadi ini ari kasih**

_**HIKKARI NO KETTEI**_

**Naruto**

**Age: 21(immortal)**

**Hobby:ngintip wanita mandi,baca komik yang pasti reader udah tahu, latihan,dll**

**Favourite magic:**_** Mahō ryūshi: Chiyari no ryūshi,?,?**_

**Family: ?,?,?,Hashirama(aniki no Baka)**

**Favourite weapon:?,?,?,?,(bantuan?)**

**Magic: ruang dan waktu,cahaya,partikel,api,air,mata(rinne,EMS,?),?,dark(maybe)**

**REVIEW PLLLLEEEEAAZZZEEEEEEEE, karena Review adalah bahan bakarku untuk nulis fict(?)**


	3. Ace

**Yo ari udah kembali unt****u****k update fict ini,nggak mau banyak bicara sih….jadi ini ari kasih chapter tiga dari almighty mage**

_**Hikkari No Kettei**_

Naruto- Guild Master,21(immortal?)

Yahiko-18/B+/Dragon Slayer(Water)

Konan-18/B+/?

Nagato-18/B+/Water,Fire,?

Kisame-2/A/Water,?

Itachi-28/SS+/ILLUSION,Fire,?

Hidan-19/S/?

Kakuzu-32/S/?

Deidara-22/A-/?

Sasori-21/A-/?

Haku-16/C-/Ice

Zabuza-31/S+/Water,?

Rock Lee-16/B/Speed,?,?

Orochimaru-36/S-/?

Kabuto-18/B+/Healer

_**"**__**It's true, I probably resemble this guy, Asura… But I'm a lot different from him. I'm stupid, and a brat, and there's plenty of things I still don't understand… but… I know what it is for someone to be my friend… And I want to protect them, that's all.**__**"**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto to Hagoromo(rikudou sennin)**_

.

.

.

Jurang yang tinggi dan dibagian bawah berisikan air laut itulah yang dapat dilihat saat ini oleh sang sosok master guild muda yaitu Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto tetap berdiri diatas jurang yang sangat curam tersebut padahal sebentar lagi dia akan ada rapat sesama Master guild dan ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi sang pemuda pirang tersebut. Kini tampilan Naruto sungguh beberubah dengan tampilan lamanya yang terkesan seorang 'Fighter' tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi karena Naruto sudah mengganti seluruh pakaiannya dengan pakaian barunya. Naruto memakai kaos berwarna hitam yang ditengahnya ada tulisan 'Api' dalam bahasa kanto.

Kaos hitam tersebut juga dibalut oleh jaket atau jubah berwarna putih dan berlengan panjang tapi bagian tangan kanannya Naruto gulung hingga mencapai sikunya yang membuat tato abstrak berwarna merahnya kelihatan.

Celana berwarna hitam yang sudah dimodifikasi sedikit juga Naruto gunakan seperti bagian belakang celana hitamnya tersebut memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya dan hanya dapat digunakan di saat-saat genting saja.

Hampir semua senjata Naruto juga sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya seperti Tanto,Hand Gun,dan bom asap ketika Naruto ingin melarikan diri dari serangan brutal atau musuh dan yang paling utama adalah dari perempuan ketika dia ketahuan mengintip. Kini semua senjata Naruto ada di scroll penyimpanan yang dia simpan di setiap kantong celana dan jubahnya.

Angin laut yang menerpa mukanya membuat Naruto seperti sangat tenang dan tentram ini dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang mengukir simpul kecil dan juga matanya yang tertutup tanda rileks

"sudah saatnya ya?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri ketika sadar bahwa dia ada pertemuan antar sesama guild master hari ini, tidak inging membuang waktu Naruto langsung membuang dirinya kejurang dan langsung menuju laut tersebut, tapi sebelum tubuh Naruto memasuki laut dan basah tubuh naruto perlahan-lahan memudar dan hingga akhirnya tidak menyisakan apapun.

'kupikir Naruto ada disini tadi?' batin mahluk transparan berambut hitam panjang kebingungan ketika tidak menemukan Naruto dimanapun karena Naruto mengatakan dia akan ada ditempat biasa dan hasilnya nihil karena di tepi jurang ini tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali sang arwah

'mungkin memang sebaiknya dia pergi dari pada dia baca ini' batin sang arwah sambil menggenggam erat surat yang baru saja sampai ke guildnya, sebuah kertas berwarna putih yang sudah digunting sehingga hanya tersisa bagian itu saja, dan dapat dipastikan oleh sang arwah bila Naruto membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu maka Naruto pasti akan mengamuk dengan parah, sekali lagi sang arwah mengangkat kertas tersebut untuk dibaca lagi

'tiga anggota guild Hikkari No Kettei bersama empat anggota dari guild fairy tail meluluh lantakkan stasiun kereta dan juga merusak rel kereta sepanjang 10 km'

.

.

.

"ne kisame kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto-sama ketika mendengar kita menghacurkan beberapa hal tadi?" Tanya pemuda berambut mangkok berwarna hitam alian Lee kepada pria ikan berwarna biru sedikit alias Kisame, orang yang ditanya hanya mengangkat tangannya tanda tidak tahu sedangkan empat orang yang baru mereka temui tadi penasaran siapa itu 'Naruto' karena sepertinya tiga orang dari guild ini sangat menghormati pria bernama Naruto, masih penasaran dengan nama tersebut akhirnya salah satu dari guild berbeda ini bertanya

"siapa 'Naruto'?"

"salah satu yang terkuat dari kami semua dan bahkan aku bertaruh dia dapat menyingkirkan guild kalian semua dengan gampang" ucap Yahiko sambil mengangkat-ngangkat nama sang master guild mereka dan membuat guild 'fairy tail' tersinggung karena ucapan bodoh milik Yahiko. Hampir semua orang tersinggung minus yang bukan 'fairy tail'

"APA KATAMU ORANGE?!"

"AKU BILANG DIA BISA KALAHKAN KALIAN SEMUA DENGAN GAMPANG?!"

"AKU YAKIN DIA BAHKAN TIDAK DAPAT MENGALAHKAN AKU?!"

"PINK"

"ORANGE"

"CUKUP!"teriak Kisame si manusia ikan dan sang titania bersamaan membuat dua orang yang sedang ribut itu langsung membatu diam dan tidak bersuara hanya ada keringat yang jatuh dan juga putih pucat di kedua orang tersebut

"kalau boleh kutahu siapa itu Naruto?" Tanya perempuan berambut pirang kepada manusia ikan tapi kali ini lebih sopan untuk mendapat jawaban yang pasti bukan seperti tadi

"Naruto adalah master guild kami…."

"dia…." Ucap kisame menggantung membuat semua orang penasaran minus ketiga anggota guild 'Hikkari No Kettei' yang sudah mengenal sang master guild mereka

"dia sangat kuat aku tahu pikiran kalian pasti berfikir bahwa seorang master guild pasti hebat tapi dia…dia seperti iblis yang bersarang ditubuh manusia, master guild kami juga mempunyai sihir yang dapat membuatnya tidak tersentuh oleh apapun seperti tembus dan apapun itu…" ucap kisame panjang lebar yang membuat anggota fairy tail membuka mulutnya karena baru tahu ada sihir seperti itu

"dia hantu?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam acak alian gray fullbuster kepada kisame lagi dan yang didapat hanyalah gelengan

"bicara mengenai hantu kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh hashirama-san ya?" Tanya Lee kepada kedua temannya yang membuat keempat anggota 'fairy tail' makin bingung

"siapa hashirama?"

"hantu" ucap singkat dari kisame membuat keempat anggota fairy tail membuka mulutnya lagi dan kali ini makin besar

"kita sampai"

.

.

.

"Makarov-san apa hanya ini yang akan kita lakukan? Tidak ada meeting? Hanya minum-minum?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi membuat sang kakek pendek tersebut sulit untuk menjawabnya dan akhirnya hanya dijawab oleh anggukan, melihat anggukan sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul seraya mengeluarkan buku berwarna jingga dari celananya dan langsung membacanya dengan diiringi oleh tawa pervert tingkat akut yang membuat sang master guild pendek tersebut penasaran akan buku apa yang sedang dibaca oleh master guild muda itu, ingin melihat apa yang sedang dibaca oleh si master guild muda itu Makarov langsung melompat keatas meja untuk melihat apa yang sedang dibacanya dan dalam kecepatan kilat Makarov langsung mengambil biku berwarna jingga tersebut dan langsung diiringi oleh tawa pervert yang sekelas dengan Naruto, baru saja Naruto ingin protes untuk mengembalikan buku itu langsung terdengar bunyi ledakan yang sangat keras dan berasal dari luar membuat semua master guild keluar dari gedung tersebut untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi

Semua master guild terkejut minus Naruto ketika melihat monster raksasa yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Lullaby' tapi yang membuat Naruto pensaran adalah ketika salah satu master guild mengatakan bahwa itu adalah iblis Zeref, mendengar kata Zeref membuat Naruto sangat penasaran tapi semua berhenti ketika melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya sedang berlari kearahnya dan diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang Naruto tidak kenal

"kisame apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut kepada manusia ikan karena walaupun dia gila setidaknya diantara tiga orang yang dia kenal ini dialah yang dapat dipercaya oleh Naruto selain Orochimaru,kakaknya, dan juga itachi

"kami gagal master dan dampaknya adalah kemunculan monster tersebut"ucap kisame sambil menunjuk monster jelek tersebut, tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat monster jelek tersebut Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah sang monster hingga hanya beberapa meter saja, Naruto segera mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dapat terlihat tattoo abstracknya yang mulai bersinar membuat semua orang bingung apa yang akan terjadi. Baru saja Naruto ingin melakukan serangannya segera terhenti ketika melihat perempuan berambut merah darah disampinya

"apa yang akan kau lakukan mengalahkannya sendiri? Itu tidak mungkin" ucap sang wanita kepada Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar dan tidak memperdulikan sang wanita berambut merah darah tersebut dan melanjutkan aksinya

"akan aku perlihatkan mengapa aku adalah ketua guild…" ucap Naruto kepada Erza yang membuat si wanita berambut merah darah itu bingung

"_**Sakushu: Kūkan to jikan no mahō**_" teriak Naruto seraya melemparkan bola berwarna hitam pekat kepada sang monster tersebut, bola berwarna hitam yang dilempar Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai membesar dan langsung meledak yang membuat semua orang silau dan ketika mereka semua membuka matanya untuk mencari dimana simonster dan hasilnya nihil karena yang mereka lihat hanyalah hutan seperti sediakala dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sang monster raksasa tadi, kini semua mata tertuju kepada sang master muda tersebut bahkan anggota guildnya tidak pernah melihat serangan seperti itu

"apa?" Tanya Naruto agak kurang nyaman karena diperhatikan seperti itu

"siapa kau? Dan sihir apa itu? Apakah itu dark magic?" Tanya Erza bertubi-tubi kepada Naruto

"Aku? Aku adalah Naruto master dari guild mereka dan sihir tadi? Itu bukan dark magic" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah belakang untuk menemui yang lain, bahkan ketika sampai dibelakang Naruto masih ditanya bertubi-tubimau itu dari para master maupun anggotanya bahkan dia ditanya oleh anggota dari fairy tail

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana pertemuan sesama guild master Naruto?" Tanya mahluk transparan berambut panjang kepada pemuda berambut kuning mentari yang sedang merilekskan badannya dengan cara duduk menghadap laut ditepi jurang yang kini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dan rutinitasnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini

"hanya melakukan beberapa hal seperti bercerita,minum-minum,dan hal-hal lainya" ucap Naruto masih dalam posisi yang sama tanpa ada perubahan gaya sama sekali

"hmmmm kau tidak seperti biasanya? Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Tanya sang arwah kembali keadiknya yang masih terdiam tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak dan hal itu membuat sang arwah makin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dan iya yakin pasti ada hal yang membuatnya seperti ini karena tidak biasanya adiknya menjadi pendiam dan dingin.

"Zeref….." ucap Naruto pendek membuat arwah kakaknya mengembalikkan perhatiannya kearah sang adiknya yang masih ditempat semula

"ada apa dengan dia imouto?" Tanya sang arwah kembali

"dia!, aku mendapatkan petunjuknya aniki dan aku akan mencarinya untuk menghentikkannya untuk selamanya dan juga aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari posisi yang sedari tadi dia gunakan, melihat sang imotounya yang berdiri dan terjun masuk ke laut biru yang sama seperti matanya membuat sang arwah kakaknya terkejut bukan main tapi ketika dia mengingat kebiasaan Naruto selama dua tahun ini yang sering lompat dari jurang kelaut dan menghilang sebelum mencapai air laut, 'gila' itulah pikiran sang arwah sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut dan menuju keguild tercintanya untuk 'PESTA SEMALAMAN' dan tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Naruto karena Naruto adalah orang yang ya….

'sedikit lagi ujian kelas 'S' aku penasaran apakah Naruto sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan semoga tidak seperti tahun lalu yang membuat hanya dua orang yang lulus, apakah yang lain sudah mempersiapkan dirinya?' batin sang arwah sambil berjalan kearah guild yang mulai terdengar ricuh dan yang pasti itu sudah diketahui siapa penyebabnya, yang paling pasti adalah Yahiko yang mulai mabuk,Hidan dan yang lain ingin meminta kembali uangnya dari Kakuzu setelah kalah berturut-turut bermain poker.

'Indahnya hal-hal klasik' batin sang arwah sebelum memasuki guild yang mulai ricuh dan bukannya menghentikan hal tersebut malah menambahkan kekacauan, sungguh guild yang tidak bisa diajak diam

"Yo itachi-san kau tidak ikut berpesta?" Tanya sang arwah kepada salah satu pria yang sedang bersandar didinding beton guild itu, melihat ada yang dipanggilnya, itachi segera memperhatikan arwah tidak tahu diri yang masih berpesta 'GILA-GILAAN' bersama yang lainnya

"hn" balas itachi dengan gaya yang casual miliknya seraya berjalan kesalah satu meja dan segera mengambil minuman keras yang ada dimeja itu tanpa meminta izin membuat orang yang mempunyai minuman itu ingin protes tapi dibatalkan ketika orang itu melihat siapa yang meminum minumannya, dan dapat langsung dikenali melalui ciri-cirinya yang 'emotionless', itachi uchiha sang Ace milik **'Hikkari No Kettei'** salah satu pemegang mata yang sama dengan Naruto tapi bila dibandingkan itachi masih lebih hebat dari pada Naruto ketika menggunakan mata karena Naruto lebih berfokus kepada sihir-sihir lainnya.

**BRAKKK….**

Bunyi gerbang guild itu dirusak seseorang yang sudah dikenal oleh semua orang yang ada disini terutama itachi karena pria yang menghancurkan pintu guildnya bukan lain adalah….

"Gildart" ucap itachi sambil berjalan kearah orang yang tadi dia sebut namanya sambil membawa botol berisikan minuman keras yang tadi dia ambil

"kupikir kau sedang melakukan misi seratus tahun Gildart?" Tanya salah satu orang yang ada diguild itu, melihat muka familiar buat mereka akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pestanya yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan 'Ace' milik fairy tail

"jadi?" Tanya itachi kepada gildart yang kini sudah duduk di kursi bar yang sudah tersedia(emank makanan?)

"mana Naruto? Aku ada informasi penting untuknya" ucap gildart sambil meminum minuman keras yang baru saja diberikan oleh itachi

"dia tidak ada, beritahu aku dan akan aku beritahukannya" ucap itachi dengan gaya yang khasnya

"aku tahu dimana persembunyiannya….."

"Zeref"

_**TBC**_

_**Entah kenapa untuk chapter ini ari menyerah dan hanya menulis 2K(hanya arid an tuhan yang tahu) dan mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya ari akan patokan untuk buat 4K, lalu dari mana sang Ace milik Fairy tail mengenal Naruto? Hanya arid an tuhan yang tahu**_

_**Dan juga untuk pairnya Naruto? Reader review aja deh ato di poll yang ada di akkun ari(terserah)**_

_**Dan juga bantuan nentuin siapa aja yang menjadi anggota guildnya Naruto?**_

_**Ada yang PM(Private Massanges) ari untuk bertanya apa ari udah ada Beta-Reader?(nggak penting lewati aja)**_

_**Untuk jawaban review baru akan keluar chapter depan jadi bersabarlah**_

_**Ari juga ada pertanayaan untuk reader, apa reader mau nanti Naruto dan guildnya ketika fairy tail melawan Phantom Lord?**_

_**Nggak mau bicara lagi(udah capek nulis dna juga malazz)**_

_**PLZ REVIEWWW….**_

_**Until next Chapter…..**_

_**LIFE IN PEACE…ARI OUT**_


End file.
